


Fate's Guardian

by FANtomWriter87



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Paranormal, Romance, bts alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANtomWriter87/pseuds/FANtomWriter87
Summary: Min Yoongi was just there to do his job. As a Guardian of Fate, it was his job to set things in motion. Who was this girl to come along and screw things up?





	Fate's Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Your friendly FANtom writer here. I hope you all enjoy my first adventure in to fanfic writing. I will try to post weekly (At least), but I do have a pretty demanding day job. So please forgive me if its not on time every week. Thank you in advance. Enjoy!

Min Yoongi flipped his wrist to rotate his watch around to face him. 

10:28am

With a sigh Yoongi sat back in his seat and scanned the small café and used bookstore. His mark was late. Nearly 30 minutes late. While glancing here and there a quick thought occurred. Maybe he had missed her. Sitting up quickly he looked to the only other two people in the building. One was an older woman, behind the counter, prepping some of the coffee machines. The other was a college aged boy perusing through some of the clearance books. Nah, he thought as he sat back again, neither of them fit the description. Plus, he never missed his marks. 

Yoongi waited another 5 minutes before anxiously deciding to check, just to be sure. With a wave of his hand an ethereal image appeared before him. A young woman with mousy brown hair, a heart shaped smile and deep blue eyes stared back at him through the picture. She was pretty, Yoongi admitted before waving his fingers moving the image up. He started reading through the case file again. He’s already read it multiple times, but he didn’t want to miss anything. 

KIM REBECCA  
CASE#: 051213  
AGE: 25  
DOB: 09/18/1992  
FATHER: KIM DAE-HYUN  
MOTHER: SAMANTHA JONES  
SIBLINGS: 1 BROTHER, YOUNGER – KIM DANIEL  
BLOOD TYPE: O  
MISC: OWNER OF KIM & KIM USED BOOKS AND CAFÉ  
HAS LIVED IN KOREA SINCE THE AGE OF 10  
FLUENT IN ENGLISH, KOREAN, AND JAPANESE  
LOST FATHER 2 YEARS PREVIOUS  
TARGETED TIME: 10:00AM 2/2/18  
PLACE: KIM & KIM USED BOOKSTORE  
FATED ACTION: -- --

Yoongi stopped at the last entry. “What? No fated action?” He mumbled. How had he not noticed this before? “Tshh.” He grumbled as he waved his hand and made the image and words disappear. “Of course, it’s one of those assignments.” He glanced at his watch again. 

10:40am

As a guardian of fate, Yoongi was used to getting assignment that ‘set things in motion’. It was his job after all. He usually got an assignment from the higher ups (whoever they were) with a name, date, time, place and action to be taken. Only twice before had he ever gotten assignments with no definite action. It meant one of two things. 1- It was a test. His first assignment with no fated action given, was a test to see if he would pick the right path for the person. He passed, barely, but he passed. Or 2- The assignment had to do with either his, or one of his brother’s fates. He wasn’t allowed to know, if that were the case.   
Yoongi usually worked in conjunction with one, or all, of his six brothers. They were guardians, of a sort, over the world. They weren’t they only ones in the world by any stretch of the means, but they were the ones designated to this region of Earth. They each had their domains that they worked with. Fate, Time, Life, Death, Love, Language, and things of this nature. Yoongi’s just happened to be fate, or as some would say, destiny. He had the power to make things happen. Things that could change someone’s life, or multiple lives. Two people fated to meet, causing the birth of a foretold leader. Someone dying at just the right time and place, causing someone to become passionate about stopping further deaths. Maybe even creating a cure or solutions to many of the world’s problems. 

It wasn’t a bad gig. It had its perks. Immortality (to an extent), teleportation, invisibility (whenever he felt the need), altering his appearance, and the ability to control people when needed. But, Yoongi thought as he touched his chest feeling the stillness inside, there was one drawback. It was difficult for his kind to find love. He left his hand over his heart for a few minutes. No matter how long he kept it there though, it wouldn’t make his heart start beating. No matter how hard he wished it. They higher ups, according to his eldest brother Jin, believed that love would be a distraction, and would cause no amount of heartache for the immortals. So, in turn, they stopped their hearts. The hope was, with no beating heart, they shouldn’t be so easily swayed by love. Kind of ironic since that was his brother Jimin’s domain, he smirked to himself.   
There was an exception though, a sort of apology from the higher ups you could say. After the first few millennia of guardians not finding someone to share their life with, some started to find ways to end their existence. Realizing their mistake, the higher powers sent out into the world the “Fated ones”. A fated one was someone that is said to be able to help carry the burden of their powers, someone they could share their life with. This person, whoever they may end up being, were supposed to be connected to the higher ups somehow. Something about bloodlines and all that. Yoongi couldn’t really remember all the details. If a guardian ever met this person, its said that they could make their hearts start beating again. Yoongi has heard of a few guardians who have found their mates, but in all his years as a guardian neither he, nor his brothers, have ever found one. 

-Ding Ding-

The front door bell announcing someone entering the shop brought Yoongi out of his thoughts. Glancing up he recognized the woman walking through the front door. It was his mark. Rebecca Kim. Her hands were full of bags as she rushed around the counter. 

“Sorry I’m so late.” He heard her say to her associate. He looked at his watch again. 

11:00am.

\--- --- ---

“Sorry I’m so late.” Breathless, Rebecca rushed to set her bags down behind the counter. “The line at the grocery store was longer than I had anticipated.” 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry.” The older woman admonished. “Its not like we were so busy I couldn’t handle it.” She continued to prep the coffee machines to run for the day. 

“I know Ara, but I promised you I would open. I know how much you hate messing with the machines.” Rebecca took over the cleaning and prepping of the espresso machine from Ara. “Unnie, let me finish. You put up the supplies and I’ll take it from here.” Becca planted a small kiss on Ara’s cheek. 

“Alright, if you insist” Ara laughed. “I’ll go open up the register after. For our one customer.” 

Becca rolled her eyes at this. They never had more than one or two customers in the morning. Their busiest time was in the afternoon till they closed. Her little corner of the world was a popular place to hangout and study after classes. She generally kept it quiet for the students. Not so quiet they couldn’t talk or laugh, but it was an unspoken rule among her regulars to not get rowdy or too loud.   
Becca made quick work of setting up the rest of the espresso machines and coffee makers. Turning to help Ara was when she noticed the man sitting in the corner near the front of her shop. ‘Oh!’ She thought. That must be the “one customer” that Ara was talking about. He was striking to say the least. She felt like she couldn’t look away. Platinum blonde hair, a pert nose, plump upper lip and a shrewd, cool gaze. Something about him sent a cold wave down her spine. She couldn’t pin point what it was. Maybe the way he was staring at her, or the fact that he looked like he could easily fit in as an idol. Whatever it was, made her heart speed up to a quick tempo. Realizing she was gawking, Becca shook her head a bit, gave her best customer service smile, and then turned to finish her work. 

Yoongi blinked for a moment. Did she see him? It looked as if she were staring straight at him, even smiled at him. That’s not possible though. He made sure that no ever saw him on missions. It was easier to get things done when you were invisible to the human eye. Yoongi looked over to the college kid standing just this side of a bookshelf. He was only ten feet from Yoongi, maybe she was looking at him? Yoongi glanced back to the register counter. This was definitely a weird assignment. First his mark was late, there was no specific action given, and now she could see through his invisibility? What the hell was going on? 

Yoongi watched his mark for a few minutes while she helped her coworker at the register. Well, weird or not, he had a job to do. He stood and waved his hand in front of the kid just to make sure the invisibility was still active. No reaction from the boy. Good. Yoongi walked to the counter, gathering his energy into his hand. The first thing he needed to do was mark her as fated. This let the universe know that for the moment she was chosen. Stepping behind the counter, he readied his hand. She was busy with something, he couldn’t tell as her back was to him. Placing his hand against on her right shoulder, Yoongi planned to release his mark, when he felt a jolt. Like an electrical shock, flowing straight from her, up his arm and into his chest. “Ow! Fuck!” He yelped. He pulled his hand back and rubbed it with his other. 

Becca felt a shock on her back like she had just been struck with a zapper. “Ouch.” Jumping, she turned around in time to find the man from earlier standing behind her. She was momentarily transfixed. Her heart started to flutter at his closeness. God he was beautiful. Trying to find her words, she noticed he was cradling his hand. “Oh, are you alright?” She queried as she reached for his hand. “You’re not suppose to be back here anyway.” She stated as she took his hand to examine. She took her time looking over his hand and gazing at his long fingers. His hand felt warm to the touch, but not uncomfortably so. Every time she ran her fingers across his palm she felt tiny tingles run across her hands too. She shivered a bit from the sensation. “Well it looks ok. You didn’t burn yourself on something back here, did you?” The man shook his head. He had this weird perplexed look on his face. Like she had slapped him. “Well, if you’re not hurt, then I’ll need to ask you to step back behind the counter please. I’ll gladly get you something to drink if that’s what you want.” 

“Who are you?” He asked pointedly 

“Uh..” Before she could answer that out of nowhere question, the beautiful man before her just up and vanished. Poof. Gone. Her eyes widened at the abrupt departure and at the fact that she had just watched someone disappear right before her eyes. What the hell?

“Becca? Who are you talking to?” Ara asked behind her.

“There was a man.” She answered quietly. “He was behind the counter and hurt himself. Did you not see him?”

“No. The only person who has been here all day has been Hyung-sik.” Ara pointed to the boy now sitting down reading a book he had found. At the sound of his name he turned and waved at the two before returning to his book. 

“Ara, I think I might becoming down with something.” She said putting the older woman’s hand to her forehead. “Am I running fever?” 

“No.” Ara gave her a concerned look. “You do look a little pale though. Maybe you should go home? I can call Jisoo in. You never take time for yourself anyway, maybe this will be good for you.”

“I swear I saw a man beh-,” Becca stopped at the pitting look Ara gave her, “Nevermind. You’re right. I think I’ll just head home.” Becca packed up her stuff, put her coat back on, and turned to give her friend and associate one last wave before heading towards her tiny apartment. Her thoughts preoccupied with the gorgeous man that she was now thinking was a ghost. 

\--- --- ---

Yoongi stood in the comforting silence of his room trying to remember how to breath. What the hell had just happened? Who the hell was Rebecca Kim? How could she see him? Even better, how the hell did she touch him when he was invisible? Anytime he, or his brothers, went into a state of invisibility they also went incorporeal. They turned their physical forms into a state of spiritual being. With effort they could still touch and move things, but for the most part no one should be able to touch them unless they themselves willed it. 

-Thump, Thump- 

What the hell was that? Hoseok or Jungkook must be playing music again. Not that he minded, but right now he was not in the mood for their shenanigans. He had other things to figure out. Like how the fuck this random girl touched him, physically touched him, like he hadn’t been a spirit. He raised his left hand and stared at it. He could still feel where her fingers had traced his skin sending small trembles of energy down his spine. 

-Thump, THUMP-

Seriously, if they didn’t turn down the music, he would knock their damn heads together. He decided to ignore it for the time being. Lifting his hand, he made a circular gesture through the air. “Show me Kim Rebecca. Case number 051213.” A wispy image of Rebecca appeared before him. She was sitting in her apartment, sipping from a mug, wrapped in a blanket. She looked adorable, and maybe a little shook. Yoongi palmed his forehead with remembrance. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing for him to have just teleported out in front of her. But she had royally freaked him out. Sighing he looked back to the image floating in his room. He’ll have to find a way to ease her fears or erase the memory. He could ask Jin to do it. Maybe Namjoon could weave a new memory for her, a better one. “Closer.” He commanded. The image of Rebecca grew big as it focused on her face. Her hair was down and framed her face in waves. Her dark blue eyes stared off into a space only she could see. They were lovely. The color of a sea before a storm hit. Almost a dark blue grey. 

-THUMP, THUMP-

That was it! He really needed them to keep it quiet. He was working on something here. He ran to his door throwing it open with maybe a little too much force. “HOSEOK!! TURN DOWN THE DANM MUSIC!” He shouted out into the shared living room.   
With a rustling sound a sleepy Hoseok popped up from his position on the couch. 

“What music?” He yawned. His mop of red hair was sticking up in every direction. It was apparent he had been sleeping there for a while. 

“Well if it wasn’t you. JUNGKOOK!!” Yoongi turned to stalk down the hall.

“He’s not here. He is on a mission with Jin.” Came a sleepy reply from the couch. “What’s going on Yoongi?” 

“I keep hearing the base of someone’s music going off. I’m trying to work and can’t concentrate.” He fumed. 

“Yoongi, there isn’t any music. We’re the only ones here at the moment. Hell, I thought I was the only one here till you started shouting.” Hoseok left the couch to walk to Yoongi’s side. “What exactly are you hearing?”

“It’s a type of thump-thump sound. Its very distracting. I’m trying to fix my assignment. It didn’t go quite as planned this morning.” Yoongi started to rub his temples. This was giving him a headache. 

-Thump, Thump- -Thump, Thump- 

“There! Do you hear it? It’s faster now.” Yoongi exclaimed. Hoseok shook his head.

“Are you alright Yoon-, wait… what is that?” Hoseok barely noticed it but watching Yoongi’s agitated stated he notice a small tick along his neck. Hoseok ran his finger across it, his eyes going wide with realization. “Yoongi! Your heart!” He almost shouted. He placed his head up to Yoongi’s chest. Sure enough, there was the tell tale thump of a beating heart nestled inside the guardian’s chest. “How?! When did you meet her?! Or was it a him?”

“What?” was all Yoongi could get out. For the second time this day he was freaked the fuck out. He laid his hand against his chest and felt it -thump, thump-. It took a few moments for Yoongi's brain to work though what was happening but then realization hit, and he ran to his room with Hoseok on his heels. There, floating in the middle of his room, was the image of his “Fated one” fast asleep on her bed. 

-thump, thump, Thump, Thump, THUMP, Thump, THUMP, THUMP, THUMPTHUMPTHUMP-


End file.
